Fourth Galactic War
The Fourth Galactic War is a speculative event; at first commonly localized to fiction, especially during the thousand-year peace period between the Third Galactic War and the Godbomb, the prospect of there being another galactic war has grown increasingly likely with mounting tensions between the Alamo Empire and the Veriol Alliance. Arplakoon's First Dream In the first dream of Arplakoon, the Fourth Galactic War's origins can be traced to the surge of chaos throughout the galaxy that led to the factions growing both increasingly bold and more desperate to wipe out their enemies. The bombing of Rhyser City, the rediscovery of the godslayers, the return of High Emperor Derrin Stormwing IX, and the Veriol Alliance's own devious designs were just a few of the events that made the Fourth Galactic War possible. However, it was the discovery of the Chrono Stars by Varthenral (then known as Kit Framtikk) that incited the factions to war. The Chrono Stars, Rolokus and Eurtune, would allow whoever controlled them unparalleled access to Chrono that could be used to wipe out their enemies for all time and allow their own societies to progress. Thus, the Fourth Galactic War began near the end of the year 4340. It was a bloodbath between the Alamo Empire, the Veriol Alliance, the Gerualdi Union, and the Nazdrovie Pact, intended to be the war to end all wars. illions upon millions of soldiers and civilians alike had lost their lives, and the armies of these four factions were beginning to desert their posts and rebel. However, no treaties could be made. No side wanted to surrender. At last, the leaders came to an agreement: The godslaying weapons, in many ways, had been the cause of the war. It was only fitting, then, that they also be the end of the horrific war. Each of the factions sent a "champion" to represent them on a particular battlefield. These champions were those capable of wielding the godslayers, and each faction had two godslayers, as Ganrikkat could not be found. While most of the factions sent two champions, the Alamo Empire sent only Hretlakk Flametail, and the Veriol Alliance originally intended to only send Ferries Parang, but Gwyna Velkt arrived on the eve of the final bout with Feivelkt, claiming she could control it. With no other option, the Veriol Alliance allowed her to fight. At dawn, the bout began. Final Bout The bout’s rules were simple. Fights would begun at dawn and end at dusk. To attack at night would violate the rules of the bout. One was permitted to take the godslayers of the fallen, but not to steal them from any living champion at night. Whoever’s champion was alive last would be declared the victor of the Fourth Galactic War. The last designation was awfully important, for the whole of the galaxy expected the wielders of the godslayers to tear each other apart with no survivors in the first day. The final bout lasted three days in total. The champions of this bout were Ferries Parang and Gywna Velkt of the Veriol Alliance; Hretlakk Flametail of the Alamo Empire; Jaltur Ironhide and Mazkh Giji of the Gerualdi Union; Fiqar of Qardoj and Whist Jueneros of the Nazdrovie Pact. Respectively, the godslayers they owned were Jadern Istrat Hnev (Parang), Feivelkt (Velkt), Eiorozziore (Flametail), Ji Lhan (Flametail), Nascimedo (Ironhide), Zwehan Kut (Giji), Oladani (Fiqar), and Lagrímala (Jueneros). The champions died in the following order: *Gwyna Velkt (killed by Flametail, then Fiqar) *Fiqar of Qardoj (killed by Flametail) *Jaltur Ironhide (killed by Jueneros) *Mazkh Giji (killed by Jueneros) *Whist Jueneros (killed by Flametail and Parang) *Ferries Parang (killed by Flametail) Hretlakk Flametail, though victorious, died almost immediately after of the wounds she sustained in the battle. When the bout ended, the Fall of the Ealdremen Galaxy came to pass; Rotus was able to take over the ruined remains of the galaxy and alter its form to that of the future Varthenral would eventually escape from with Ganrikkat. Category:Wars Category:First Dream